Learn To Love Again
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: Things USED to be perfect for Ian and Lucy, but now they've managed to go from lovers to complete strangers in a matter of minutes. Will they ever be able to get back what they used to have, and save their marriage, or is it too late? Has the damage already been done? AU Lucian, inspired by Just Give Me A Reason by Pink and Nate Reuss. Please Review!


**Alright guys, thank you SO much for the reviews on the last short! I love reading your reviews, they seriously make my day! **  
**School started back this week, and it's been crazy. I have had tons of homework, but that's college I guess. I haven't had time to work on my full length, so I'm not able to upload that JUST YET. BUT it will hopefully be up soon, so I figured to hold you over, here's another Lucian short (;**

**Also: PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT I AM WARNING YOU, THERE ARE SENSITIVE ISSUES IN THIS. So, if they make you uncomfortable, it's okay to not read. I will understand. This was kind of inspired by someone close to me. If you _do_ read, please review. BUT not nothing mean, I mean seriously, I warned you. **

Lucy – July 5th, 2013

"So," Ashley, my best friend, says sitting down in the chair across from me. "How are you and Ian doing since," She trails off and looks up to me, knowing I knew what she was talking about.

I bite my bottom lip and sit back in my own chair. I was currently at Ashley's house and we were sitting outside on her back deck, at the table. I sigh as I push my sunglasses down over my eyes in an attempt to block the sun out. "Honestly, we've been better."

"What's wrong?" She asks, taking a drink of her lemonade.

I simply shake my head. "I don't know really, everything I guess." She gives me a confused look and I sigh once more. "We don't even talk anymore. He's basically gone from my lovey dovey husband to a stranger who I just so happen to share a house with. He sleeps in the guest room, he's never home, and when he is, he ignores me and makes excuses as to why he can't stay."

She frowns at me and shakes her head. "I'm so sorry Luce,"

I just shrug. "I just don't understand, I mean if he's so miserable why doesn't he just leave? It would save us both a lot more heartache."

Lucy – April 2nd, 2013

_"There you are!" Ian says walking into our bedroom, with a huge smile on his face. "I've been looking all over the house for you," _

_I smile up at him while he sets his bag down in the corner and makes his way over to where I was lying in our bed. "Sorry, my back was killing me, so I figured I'd come up here and try to make us comfy," I say, my hand coming to rest on top of my very pregnant stomach. I was currently five months pregnant with mine and Ian's first child, a little girl. _

_He smiles as he crawls up the bed toward me. "That's fine," Once he reaches me he leans up and kisses me before reaching back down to my stomach. "How are my favorite two girls today?" He asks, rubbing his hand along it. _

_I smile slightly. "We're doing okay," He gives me a confused look. "We're much happier now that daddy is home," I tell him, earning a huge smile from him, and a slight kick from the baby. _

_At that, his face lightens up even more, as he had felt her. "Man, I will never get tired of that." He mumbles quietly, while still staring and smiling down at my stomach. _

_I laugh slightly "You say that now, but she's not hurting you." _

_He looks up at me and gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," _

_I just shrug a small smile on my face. "It's worth it," _

_At that, he smiles and leans up to kiss me. _

_"Ian," I say reaching over and shaking my sleeping husband, "Ian wake up!" I say, trying my hardest to stay calm while trying to wake the snoring man next to me. When he doesn't budge, I simply smack him as hard as I can. "IAN MICHEAL WAKE UP!" _

_At that, he instantly jumps up. "What? What's wrong?!" He asks, panicked. _

_Instead of saying anything, I just simply look down and his eyes automatically follow mine to the bed sheet. His eyes widen when he realizes I was lying in a puddle of blood. _

_Without saying a word, he was up and had pulled his shirt back on. He then runs over to me, lifts me up and we were out the door within no time. _

Ian – April 2nd, 2013

_An hour later I was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room. As soon as we arrived, they took Lucy straight back, and forced me to wait out here. It had been the longest hour of my life, as I was freaking out, afraid for the lives of my wife and my unborn daughter. _

_After she was taken back, I had quickly called everyone I could think of. Her mother and step father were currently trying to get a plane out here, so they should be here in the morning, unless I call them and tell them she's okay. Her sister Maggie, our friends Troian, Keegan, and Ashley were all here, and sitting in the waiting room with me. _

_I was currently sitting in a chair, leaned forward with my head in my hands. Keegan was pacing back and forth while Troian and Ashley sat a couple chairs down from me, silent. Maggie had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee._

_"Here," I look up and see Maggie holding a cup of coffee out to me. "Drink this, you need it and I know it." _

_I weakly smile up at her before taking it. "Thank you," _

_She nods her head. "Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do for you since you take care of my sister." I just simply stare at her and she gives me a sympathetic smile as her hand comes to rest on my shoulder. "They're going to be fine Ian; you did the right thing by bringing them here. If you hadn't gotten them here, it could have been way worse." _

_I just simply nod as I take a drink of the coffee. _

_Both Maggie and I fall silent and her hand falls from my shoulder, but she doesn't move from her chair. She pulls out her phone and responds to the message from their mother, who know was waiting to board her plane with their stepfather, while my eyes fall on the double wooden doors that lead to Lucy. I was silently praying for them to open and for someone to come out and tell us how Lucy and the baby were. _

_Another long ten minutes before the double wooden doors swing open and the doctor walks out. Upon hearing the doors open, everyone's attention snaps toward where the doctor was walking toward us. I, was already staring at the door but Keegan stops dead in his tracks and moves over to sit next to Troian, she and Ashley's heads had also snapped up. Maggie, who was still sitting next to me, grabs my hand and gives it a slight squeeze. _

_I squeeze it back, thankful to have her here with me at this moment. It was like having Lucy here. _

_"Mr. Harding?" The doctor asks as she walks up to our small group. _

_"Yes?" I ask, my voice breaking slightly. _

_"Your wife is doing very well." At that, I let out a huge breath of relief, as well as everyone else does. _

_"What happened?" Maggie asks, looking up to the doctor. _

_"Lucy suffered from preeclampsia. When you brought her in, her blood pressure was dangerously high, and she suffered a minor seizure" I nod, remembering how she had started that in the car on the way over here. It had scared the living day lights out of me, so I had pulled over and called an ambulance because I was afraid to go any farther with her. "But I assure you she is fine now. We were able to get her blood pressure down, and stop the seizures, so she's going to be fine, but not before," She trails off and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Mr. Harding, why don't you come with me?" _

_I quickly look around to the group and everyone gives me a nod while Maggie pushes me up. _

_"Go, we will be right here when you need us," Keegan says from his place on the other side of me. _

_I simply thank them all, and hand my cup of coffee to him before following the doctor down the hall toward Lucy's room. She pulls me to the side, before I had a chance to go in her room, and gives me the heart breaking news. _

_ In complete shock, I manage to thank her for all her help, for saving Lucy, and for attempting to save my daughter before walking in Lucy's room. _

_She automatically looks up from her spot on the bed, with tear stained cheeks, when she hears the doors open. _

_"Luce," I start, but I too soon break down. She simply holds her arms out and I walk over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and take her into my arms. She buries her head in my chest and sobs, while I run my hand through her slightly curly hair. I close my eyes, and then allow myself to do the same. _

Lucy – July 5th, 2013

After spending a few hours with Ashley I decided it was best to head on home. I knew Ian had a meeting earlier today and I knew for a fact they would be done by now, so I was hoping to catch him so we could talk.

Sure enough, I pull in the driveway and his car was parked in the open garage. I simply park next to him, in my own spot before shutting the car off, grabbing my purse and heading into the house.

I walk into the kitchen and place my purse down on the kitchen table. I look up to find Ian standing at the counter making a sandwich. He looks up briefly and gives me a fake smile before turning back to his sandwich.

I watch him, sadly for a few minutes, missing what we once had. We've barely spoken over the last three months, and when we do, it always leads to an argument. I knew he was upset, but dang it, so was I. He wasn't the only one suffering here.

"How was your meeting?" I ask, walking over to where he was and taking a seat at the Island. I was going to make him talk to me if it was the last thing I ever did.

He shrugs. "It was okay I guess." He doesn't even bother to look up at me.

I let out a sigh as he opens his mouth to speak. "Look, I better take this upstairs and get ready. I'm supposed to head over to Keegan's tonight," he then grabs his sandwich and starts for the door.

I stare at him in amazement. "Ian, wait." I finally manage to get out before he disappears completely.

He stops dead in his tracks and turns to face me. "What?"

I bite my bottom lip as I look over him and his annoyed expression. "Can we talk?"

"We are talking," He responds, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Ian I'm serious."

He sighs before walking back into the kitchen and standing across the island from me. "Ok fine, what do you want to talk about?" He asks, as he leans down so that he was propped up against the counter.

I stay silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out what I wanted so desperately wanted to say without sounding just that; desperate. I sigh, knowing there was no right way to say it without sounding that way, so I just go with the flow and speak. "I miss you, I miss _us_."

He raises an eyebrow at me in confusion. "What are you talking about Luce? I'm right here," He says, with a hint of concern in his voice. There he was, there was the old Ian that I knew and loved. I knew he was still in there somewhere.

"Yet you couldn't be further away from me right now." His eyes shift from confusion and concern to sorrow as he realizes what I'm saying to him. "Ian, I _know_ you're hurting, I mean _I_ am too!" I say as throw my hands up in the air; he just stays silent, watching me closely as I spill everything to him. "But we can't keep moping around here, and avoiding one another. It's tearing us apart! I don't want _this_ of all things to break us!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it already has?" He asks, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of my rant.

I stare at him, slightly taken back but then regain myself and shake my head. "It just bent us. This is a bump in the road, but we can" I step toward him and he stands up straight as I walk toward him. "Over come this Ian and I know it! We have to. She would want her mom and dad together, even if she wasn't here with us."

At the mention of our unborn daughter, who was taken so, unfair and so fast from us, his face softens a little bit, but I still carry on.

"Please Ian?" I manage to croak out, as my eyes had started to tear up. "I need you right now more than anything, and I know you need me. I've already lost someone very important to me, and I can't lose you too."

Without saying a word, he just simply nods, but I knew him well enough to know what he meant. He then opens his arms and I instantly run into them. My arms go around his waist and I bury my head in his chest while his arms go around me and pull me into him, protectively.

He leans down and places a kiss into my hair. "I love you Luce,"

"I love you too," I reply as I keep my head buried in his chest. I close my eyes and allow myself to relax for the first time in three months. Things have been far from easy after I lost our baby, and I could never make any sense of it, but now I'm hoping we could just move past this, and be together. Everything was going to be fine, now that had my Ian back.


End file.
